Holy Crap why is America in my house?
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: Through the powers of a chain letter, Kuro Soul, a simple college Kid, now has Both the Axis and the Allies in the house! Not to mention the fact that HE has a huge crush on Russia! No more Ocs. LOL, also fluffly Yaoi or something like that. Whatever. XD
1. Chapter 1

Pwa~

I don't own any thing except a cat named Prince Hippie Fluff and My OC Kuro.

* * *

><p>Once upon about five minutes ago, my life changed.<p>

For better or for worse. I still haven't found that out yet. My name is Kuro Soul and it all started when I was sitting in my favorite chair reading fan fiction on my laptop.

Hetalia of course. My absolute favorite anime.

I just adore Russia and Japan, they are so cool! I twirled around in my rolling chair. I was completely content, listening to my mp3 player.

A small beep sounded on my laptop, and I inspected the source, which was a small chain letter. I read it slowly, because I can be very superstitious. It seemed pretty interesting. Write the names of your favorite characters and they would appear in three minutes. I immediately typed all my favorite characters from Hetalia and sent it immediately. In the back of my mind, something was screaming "TROUBLE!" but I managed to block it out with VOCALOID.

If only I had listened.

If only I had heard the small popping sound three minutes later.

If only I wasn't listening to BPM, my absolute favorite song.

If only i had known that I was singing along as all my favorite Hetalia guys looked around my room trying to figure out where the hell they were. The guys finally noticed that I was there, the exact moment my favorite part came on. I sang out loud in my best voice.

"Cause every time I'm with you

My heart jumps up,

Accelerating my BPM.

These secret feelings I keep,

They make me jump up,

To the sky high up above,

My BPM.

Every time I'm with you

My heart jumps up,

Accelerating my BPM.

These secret feelings I keep,

They make me jump up,

To the sky high up above,

My BPM."

I was a little proud of myself as I heard clapping.

Then I froze as I suddenly realized I HEARD CLAPPING.

I turned very slowly in my swivel chair, revealing that THERE WERE HETALIA CHARACTERS IN MY ROOM!

"You become one with Russia, Da?" said Russia, handing me a large sunflower. (AN: Where did that come from?)

"Thank you, but no thank you. I am very sorry, but I have to refuse." I said in my regular deep male voice. Yes, I am a guy. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>AN: This is an idea i had a while ago.<p>

Good?

No Good?

Please tell me~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo mein friends~!

Here is the second chapter!

Introducing:

Erisa Gahima~! (By CelticGirl7)

Angela Moon~! (By 1zara-uchiha1)

Johanna Jones~! (By SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW)

Mei Mei Xang~! (Inspired by MeiMeiaru8)

And, last but not least,:

Alexander Soul! (By me!)

I do not own any thing except my two OCs.

Read on!

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat, looking over all the 'guests' in my room.<p>

There were so many of them.

There was America, England, Japan, Russia, Hungary, Canada, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, Germany, Italy, China and France. This couldn't possibly be real?...No...They were just crazed Cospayers! That was it!

"Your...a...guy?" Said the one that looked like America, breaking the odd silence that had eloped the room.

"Yes. Yes I am. Problem? No? Great. Now how the _Hell_ did you all get into my room?" I said, glaring at all of them.

This cause the Italy to hide behind the Germany.

"Ve, Germany, He's scary!" He said, shaking.

I sighed, facepalming.

"I'm not scary. I'm FREAKED OUT THAT PEOPLE ARE IN MY ROOM!" I yelled, a bit ticked off.

I did _**NOT**_ like people in my room. (AN: Emphasis! It is over powering!)

"Well, sir, We don't exactly know how we got here, or why, so please DON'T YELL." Yelled the one dressed as England, who seemed completely pissed.

I then proceeded to throw a book at him. A big book. Nice and thick. *cue evil laughter*

He dodged it, looking at me with astonishment.

"Yes, I did just throw a boo-" I didn't get to finish, as someone slammed their way thou my door. Actually some _people_.

"I'm sorry Bro, I couldn't keep them away!" yelled my Look alike Brother, Alexander. Oh that reminds me...

I haven't really described my self to you.

AS stated before, my name is Kuro Soul, Kuro meaning Black.

I am twenty years old, I have medium length black hair that i keep swept over my blue left eye, and my green eye is always showing.

I have pale skin and i am extremely skinny, and quite tall.

Now back to the story...

"Kuro-kun, I just got China cosplay~! It's so kawaii, aru~!" Said a small Chinese girl I had known for a few had dark brown hair, tied into two large buns, and bright brown eyes, filled with excitement. Today she was wearing Taiwan cosplay,and carrying a stuffed panda.

"Kuro-san, can you help me with my homework? It's so haaarrdd~." Said a medium girl with glasses, who i had been friends with sense we were little. She had brown hair, with blond and red highlights, Her Grey/green/blue eyes were lazy looking. She was wearing a blue tee shirt, and a pair of jeans and flip flops.

"I want to borrow your chainsaw, big brother!" Said a hyper active girl, who was currently picking at the edges of her socks. She had on a pastel yellow shirt with a picture of a chick on it, and bright blue shorts, with matching blue and yellow striped knee high socks, and yellow ballerina flats, with blue flowers. Her mid length brown hair had a Gilbird clip it, and her green eyes were pleading.

"...Who are these people?" Said the only sane member of our group, a tall darker girl I had known all my life. Her black shoulder length hair was pulled back with a green head band, and she was wearing a green army jacket, a black tank top, jeans and black army boots. Her brown eyes were filled with questions.

"...Good question... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" I said, screaming at the confused intruders.

"First tell us who you are." Said the one that looked like Switzerland. He looked ready to pull out a gun and shoot somebody.

I sighed.

"My name is Kuro Soul. I am twenty. This is my twin brother, Alexander," i said, pointing at my brother. "this is Mei Mei Xang, nineteen years, cosplayer,and Chinese nut case," she pouted after i pointed at her. "the one with the glasses is Johanna Jones, Nickname Jo, twenty years, photographer, otaku, American nut case," i said pointing to her as she bit her lips. "the only semi sane one, Erisa Gahima, eighteen years, martial artist, ace shot," she nodded "And this Little bundle of happiness is Angela Moon, age seventeen, sugar lover, artist, and yaoi fangirl. The end. Now talk."

"I'm America! The hero!" Yelled the America, who was entirely too loud for my taste.

"No. Your a cosplayer. A _crazy_ cosplayer." I said, shaking my head. Crazies.

"No, I'm AMERICA. The Hero. Duh." He said, pouting.

"Prove it." I said, teasing him.

"...Hmm..." He said, looking around. He went over to my bed.

And pick it up.

Not just one side, THE WHOLE FREAKING BED.

HE WAS FREAKING AMERICA.

WHAT THE **_HELL_**.

* * *

><p>I like how this is going!<p>

I really do!

Any advise, give it to me~

Peace out, and thanks for the OCs!

EDIT: I forgot Austria. Imma such a dumb *ss.

Austria: *glare*

Me: I SAID I WAS SORRY. *emo corner*


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the OCs, they are going to be fun to write!

No more tho.

I can't take too many.

I do not own anything. 'Cept for Alex and Kuro. They be mine.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god... YOUR AMERICA!" I screamed, clearly freaked out. Mei was staring at them all with wide eyes, while Jo had already pulled out her camera and was taking pictures of Austria and England. Erisa was staring wide eyed at Switzerland, and Angela was...<p>

Well...

Angela.

"Yes sir I am!" He said, beaming.

Then suddenly...

Mei sprang. Or something like that.

"AIYAAA~! REALLY, ARU~!" She squealed, making several peoples ears bleed. She immediately glomped Japan, which caused him to fall over.

"Mei get off him! He's going to suffocate! I don't want you in jail for murder, I need your fried rice!" I said, peeling her off of him.

"BUT HE SO KAWAII ARU! I MUST GLOMP!" She said, her eyes getting twitchy. I sighed, shaking my head. I picked Japan off of the ground.

"I am terribly sorry. She is a.. well... I'm not sure, but she is usually not like this. I blame soy sauce and anime." I said, sighing. I was doing that a lot lately.

"It is, ah...Okay. As rong as she does not do that again..." He said, dusting himself off.

"_Excuse me_, but how exactly did we get here?" said Austria. I didn't like him, but my brother almost WORSHIPS him. Too prissy...

"I don't know Prissy Panties, but I will find out. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ALEXANDER SOUL, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR FAVORITE, I DON'T LIKE HIM." I said, yelling the last part at Alexander, who glared at me when I called Austria 'Prissy Panties'. (AN: My actual Nickname for Austria XD)

"SHUT UP HE'S AWESOME! AND HE CAN PLAY PIANO! WHICH IS AWESOME!" said Alexander, having a rare fit of anger.

"How the hell is _he_ awesome?" said Prussia, speaking from the crowd. This cause Alexander to glare at him.

Which caused Prussia to shut up.

Quickly.

"GAH, ARU!" screamed China, who was being glomped by Mei.

"WHO LET MEI GO!" I yelled, trying to peel her from him. This time it was nearly impossible. Now America and England were helping, but it wasn't helping at all. Prussia was laughing in the background and Canada was standing next to him, being...Canada. Italy and Germany were staring at us in awe...well, Germany was, any way. I'm not sure about Italy.

"This is chaos." Said Switzerland and Erisa together.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha ha.<p>

I like Mei.

Also: Meimeiaru8, YOU ARE AWESOME~!

I like you.

YOU ARE :New best friend! *Puts stamp on her head that says New BFF*

Yay.

Peace out mah home dogs~!


	4. ALERT ALERT ALERT MERRY XMAS

NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm going to Winter Solstice which is basically camp!

NO UPDATING FOR A WEEK!

Sorry~

I'll be back! No worry!

Ill have more after words!

Peace!

THIS GOES FOR ALL STORIES!

XD

PEACE OUT MAH HOMIES~~~!

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. Chapter 4

WOOOT!

I'm back from camp!

Twas fun!

For the talent show, i sang Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu!

I won~~~*heart*

I own NOTHING! CEPT THE PLOT AND MAH **_3_** OCs! (the third comes in this chapter. Not a romance option, just an awesome adult inspired by someone)

BTW, Read MeiMeiaru8's Holy Crap, Why is China in Kuro's room? She is mah new bestie! READ IT FOR MEI MEI'S POINT OF VIEW!

* * *

><p>This was total and utter chaos. Mei was all over China, and no one could get her off of him.<p>

I did the only thing logical.

I snatched the panda from her backpack.

"Mei...Look what I got." I said and she glanced at me. Her eyes went wide, as she immediately got off of China. I held it way above her head, being the tall 'Vampire on a diet' as she'd call me.

"GIVE ME MY PANDA YOU SON OF A BETCH!" she screamed, jumping wildly. I giggled in my mind.

I loved watching people suffer and beg. Especially Mei.

...Shut up. I don't like being called 'Anorexic Vampire', kay?*

"Give it back Kuro." said Erisa, back to her usual monotone.I sighed, tossing it to Mei, who held it close to her like a rabid wolf with a squirrel.

Or Ed with buttered toast.**

"...THAT WAS SO FUNNNEEEEYYYY~!" yelled America, who was waving around like a spazz. I sighed again. This was going to be trouble.

That was definite.

"Well, I should welcome you to our home," I said, while bowing, "we invite you to ...BLACKSTONE MANOR~!" I said, along with Alexander, Jo, and Angela. America looked at us with awe, while everyone else was...unimpressed, mostly. I'm not really sure.

"We currently have fourteen rooms available, ten bathrooms altogether, two kitchens, a ballroom, a music room, one large dining room, servants quarters, one pool, one small pool house, a game room, three gardens, two pantries, a wine cellar, and five dog houses. Speaking of dogs, Lexie, did you feed Lýkos, Láng, Kullake, and Sseoni ?" I asked, my brother, who nodded.

"Good. And are Kaķēns and Kārpīlṭ okay?" I said, as he nodded again.

I nodded, as I walked out of my room. As everyone Except Jo ,Erisa, Lexie, and Mei followed behind be in confusion, I whistled the tune of Marionette by Miku Hagane. This caused two large Husky/wolf mixes to run up the hallway, followed by a smaller poodle, and a Yorkie/Terrier mix. The Yorkie, who was Sseoni, immediately jumped into my arms, while the others ran over to Germany, sniffing him wildly. I laughed as Kullake, the poodle, put her nose in the air and went over to France. Well, my Gran Gran did get her in Paris... Then Láng jumped on Germany in a glomping way, signifying he liked him.

"Láng, no kissie!" I said, laughing a bit. He looked at me with his puppy eyes. "No." I said, this time sternly. He then whimpered, and sat nest to Lýkos, who was being obedient and quiet.

"These are my dogs! Treat them well or ...else." I said, ending with a small sinister smile. This caused several of the nations to shiver, besides Russia, who was playing with Sseoni, who had jumped from my arms. Then she suddenly stopped moving. Sseoni yipped twice, which meant...

"Meal Time!" I yelled, running down the long hallway, and the spiral staircase, into the lavish Dining room.

"Good day Sirs, Madams, and pets. It is now time for our Dinner." Said an elderly British man, looking at us all with wise, all knowing, mischievous eyes.

* * *

><p>Twas good, da?<p>

The Dogs are all different languages. Lýkos(Greek) and Láng(Chinese) mean wolf. Kullake(Estonian) means sweety. Sseoni(Korean) means Rover I think, not sure. Correct me if wrong.

Kaķēns means Kitten in Latvian, and Kārpīlṭ means Garfield in Turkish. BTW, they are cats.

So.

Many.

ROOMS.

...They inherited it from Gran Gran, who was very...powerful...in a way. They aren't too sure how she got all the butt loads of cash. They have a few theories. Gotta love Gran.

* Kuro was once anorexic, and hates himself for it. Doesn't like remembering it. And the Vampire part gets him too...for...reasons. *evil smirk* And. NO. He is not a vampire. No way, Jose!

** Ed, Edd, and Eddy referance. Which reminds me, i need to work on the plot for a story I'm making of that one... Coming soon to Fanfiction near you!

GOOD NIGHT MY FRIENDS~!

THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE, BUT I HAVE HAD A FLYING PLOT BUNNY EXPLOSION, SO THERE WILL BE MORE! WAY MORE! So...much...MORE.

BYE BYE~


	6. Chapter 5

OH GOD!

THIS IS SO MUCH FUN~!

I just started my EEn'E fanfic (Now has 3 chapters)~!

It's so awesome!

Any way me no own, yada yada.

WARNING: Cliffies(Sorta) and Kuro being awesome and scary!

Who is a warning all his own.

ON WITH THE SHOW! (Small note: I know in the 2nd chapter it says Hungary, but she isn't here, and I'm too lazy to go fix it! So there.)

* * *

><p>Ah...<p>

My faithful (and mysterious) butler Cadby!

He was a good man. A good man indeed...

"Hey Caddie! What's for dinner?" I asked, walking towards the incredibly large dining table.

"Tonight sir, we are having Orange chicken with fried rice and mandarin sauce, Chinese manju, and sweet buns." he said, ordering the chef to bring in all the food. Mei had immediately sat down, along with the others, but the countries stayed standing besides America and Prussia.

"Sit! Sit! There's always enough food!" said Angela, trying to get them to sit.

"Free food is good food." said Erisa, getting Austria, Switzerland, and Germany's* attention. They sat down almost as fast as Mei.

A few others followed, leaving France and Canada. Angela immediately piped up.

"France, You can sit by me! And Cana-san can sit by Prussia!"

This caused France to flash by, sitting next to Angela. I swear if he touches her inappropriately, I'll castrate him with a spork. As Canada slowly sat next to Prussia, the food came out.

Oh god.

It smelled HEAVENLY! And there was so Much! Almost as if...

No.

He couldn't have known!

I looked over at Cadby, who simply winked.

How reassuring.

As the plates of food wee set before us, both Angela and America had torn into them. I slowly ate mine, as did the others. Besides Mei, who was shaking as she ate slowly next to China.

Wait, wasn't Switzerland there?

I looked over, to see him next to Erisa.

This made me think...

Cute couple.

I shook my head, remembering to save that for another day.

As I finished, I thought about rooming arrangements. Me and Lexie's rooms were right next to each other, with two open rooms right across the hall. Switzerland and Germany would go there, and next to Germany would be Italy. After that is Jo's room, then Mei's. Across from them would be Austria and Canada, then France, America and England. Prussia would be next to Erisa. Then China, Japan and Russia. Still rooms left.

"Here are the rooming arrangements..." I said, getting up from my chair. I told them all the arrangements to them.

Someone mumbled 'How Un awesome, Im not doing that' and I twitched in annoyance, slowly moving my hand to the knives by my plate. Mei, Jo, and Angela flinched, and hid under the table slowly. Erisa mumbled 'idiots' and left the room going towards the library.

"You...need to follow my rules... or else..." I said slowly eying the culprit, who was Prussia.

"Or else what? You can't tell the awesome me- eek!" Yelped Prussia, as i threw several steak knives at him, pining him to the chair. All the other nations had either fallen out of their chairs or had backed away, besides Russia, who was watching in amusement.

"Or else," i started in a sugary sweet tone, that was also dripping venom, "I'll castrate you...Stuff your d*ck into a blender on liquefy, throw in a bit of salt and lemon juice and make. You. Drink. It." I pulled out the knives one by one saying this, putting a bit more emphasis on my speech.

" I am understood, da?" I finished, smiling sweetly. He nodded, shivering and shaking.I turned around, smiling my regular smile.

"Good! I hate having my rules broken! Only certain people can, and you aren't one of them! Now that that is taken care of, let me show you too your rooms~!" I said, cheerfully walking back up the stairs.

"...I like him~!" said Russia, following behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~TIMESKIPwootTIMESKIP~<strong>_

* * *

><p>After I had shown everyone there room, I retreated to mine.<p>

It had been a long long day. I nearly fainted on my bed, but i had enough strenght to change into my pajamas, which consisted of a white muscle shirt and sheep print bottoms.

I looked down at my arms seeing the scars of the past.

Light pink scars winded their way up my arms, reminding me of that night.

The night everything went wrong.

The night I died.

* * *

><p>OH GOD!<p>

WHAT HAPPENED TO KURO?

... Only I know!

BWA HA HA AH HA!

Oh, but a Hint: NO VAMPIRE! ...I don't like vampires...

GOOD DAY/NIGHT/MORNING!


	7. Chapter 6 CUTE ALERT SCARY ALERT

Guys...

This chapter will have angst (I guess) and comfort.

Fluffy Fluff of fluff (WTF yes)

I no own, only mah ocs Kuro and Lexie and teh plot.

(_dream) _(regular)

* * *

><p><em>We were running.<em>

_Everything was going by so fas__t. Trees were zipping by as we ran._

_"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" I was yelling. _

_Were was she?_

_"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared!" I heard Alex yell._

_It was so dark._

_What was happening?_

_Then I heard it._

_"Come on...come to Daddy..."_

_That voice._

_HIS voice._

_I ran towards a patch of brambles, trying to get away. My arms were bleeding from the digging thorns._

_First I heard it. The click and bang.  
><em>

_Then I felt it._

_The searing pain.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" I yelled out, waking up.<p>

"Shhh...It's okay, da?" said a familiar voice next to me.

I couldn't see, just grabbing at the enigma.

I held on tight to the warm body, sobbing.

"I d-don't ...want to d-die..again..." I said softly, crying into the now sitting person.

"Don't worry my ангел, no one will hurt you" it said again, holding me tight.

I felt so safe at these words.

I slowly drifted back into sleep, feeling warm for once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAST FORWARD xxx YEAH xxx FAST FORWARD<strong>_

* * *

><p>So warm...<p>

...

...

Who the HELL was in my bed?

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a white under shirt.

I looked up from the shirt to see a (peacefully)sleeping Russian's face.

I stiffened. (AN: Oh hon hon~)

...NOT THAT WAY! (AN: stop breaking the fourth wall!)

I was still, scared to move.

That is, until i realized:

1. We were hugging.

2. Russia had comforted me when I had ...that nightmare...

3. He had seen my scars, which VERY few know about.

Then Russia began to stir.

"Доброе утро!" he said, looking at me dreamily.

"Uh...Hi?" i said, a bit fazed by how cute he looked.

Curse my fanboy-ism.

* * *

><p>What'dya think?<p>

More next chapie.

Kinda rushing on this.

TO MEI AND OTHER WRITING COMPANION STORIES!

This chapter in your storie can be used to explore you characters past.

Oh, and To readers: Should i have AngiexFrance?

I already have all the other pairings.

Say if you want me to tell you guys.

JUST GIMME A REVIEW!

DoWN HERE!

.

.

.

.

\/


	8. Chapter 7

Heyo guys, This is one of my favorite things i have ever written.

Thanks for your support.

Not to get to bid'ness.

DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kuro: Author-tan doesn't own Hetalia, or any songs used. Just the plot and me and Lexie. And Caddie.

Me: And mah NEW FUZZY GREEN BOOTS! *kicks feet in air*

* * *

><p>Oh god...<p>

Inner conflict...

Kick Russia out of my bed, and face the consequences...

Or just let him stay...

GAAAWWWWD!

"Um...C-can you please get out?" I said, nervously.

"Da." He said, slowly getting up.

OH MY-

HE HAD ON ONLY AN UNDERSHIRT AND BOXERS!

I felt the blood trickle from my nose.

"O-oh gosh..." I said, blushing, wiping the blood on a random piece of clothing.

Luckily I was saved my...well, Mei.

* * *

><p>"BREAKFAAASSSSTTTTT~~!" she yelled, which sounded faint.<p>

This only meant one thing.

PANCAKES.

I grabbed a long pink robe, and I pardoned myself from the awkwardness of the room.

Tying it as i walked down the stairs, I heard something.

"I see you before me you see me before you  
>Never thought that I'd fall in love with you,"<p>

I strained my ears, recognizing the voice. It was Angela. And her favorite song, the one she sang when cooking or serving food.

"I will take your soul if you take my heart  
>Fly away together, far away forever.<p>

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever~,"

It was a very pretty song, as i walked to the dining table, seeing the MOUNTAINS of pancakes. Mei was already siting at the table, in her Vietnam cosplay, and talking to China. It seemed that she had finally calmed down.

"Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring ...  
>So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where!"<p>

I sat down, as Canada brought out MORE pancakes. So he made them, seeing as he was smiling.

"I'll go to the park wait for you to come  
>I believe in you only one is you<br>You will be my angel I will be your spirit  
>Doesn't matter what what they say to us,"<p>

By now, Everyone had come down, including Russia, who sat next to me. It made me feel weird...

"Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever~

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring ~  
>So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where!"<p>

She kept singing, everyone watching. Clad only in light pink camisole and green shorts, she was belting out a melody of love.

"Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?<br>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Personne ne peut venir entre nous~<p>

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?<br>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Personne ne peut venir entre nous~,"<p>

This part caused people to be shocked. Actually, Angela was fluent in French. This also made France go wide eyed, and blush a little.

...I see romance in the horizon...

"b-u-s-a-i-k-u

g-h-o-s-t

b-u-s-a-i-k-u

g-h-o-s-t

I see you before me you see me before you  
>Never thought that I'd fall in love with you~" She finished, blushing a bit.<p>

I clapped, standing up.

"Ha ha...Kuro, you baka...Um...LET'S EAT! THANK YOU CANADA FOR THE MEAL~!" She said, changing the subject.

Ah...

The pancakes...

I took a bite, my eyes widening.

They...

were...

HEAVEN! I nommed on them as fast as I could, without choking myself to death.

"So delicious~ Thank you Matthew~" i said, looking over at Canada.

"Um...Who's Matthew?"


	9. Chapter 8

I would have updated sooner, but the Internet went out.

STUPID INTERNET! *shakes hand in air*

So here is a new chapter.

Me no own.

Read companion fics: The only SEMISANE one and Holy Crap why is China in Kuro's room?

Real good, da.

WARNING: Some (lots) cussing and EVIL girls. Plus some Fluff? Fluff is goood... Yup. Fluff.

* * *

><p>"Who's Matthew?" said Canada, looking at me strangely.<p>

I returned said look.

"It's your human name. Duh."I said, resting my head on my hand. He looked at me with confusion. All of the nations were confused now.

"I... WE don't have human names." He said, making me confused. Then i realized something.

"Ah! Himaruya didn't put the names in the show OR the manga! I'm such a baka!" I said, slapping my self on the head.

"WHAT IS MY HUMAN NAME?" said America, causing the others to want to know theirs too.

Um, Okay...It's a good thing i memorized them*. America, yours is Alfred F. Jones," I said, Looking over at him.

"Wang Yao," China.

"Honda Kiku," Japan.

"Matthew Williams," Canada.

"Ivan Braginski," Russia.

"Gilbert Belidschmidt**," Prussia.

"Ludwig Belidschmidt," Germany.

"Feliciano Vargas," Italy.

"Roderich Edelstein," Austria.

"Vash Zwigli," Switzerland.

"Francis Bonnefoy," France.

"Arthur Kirkland," England.

"AND THAT IS ALL! PWON~!" I said, ruffling my robe. I looked over all of the noticing something.

They all had the same clothes.

This caused my eye to twitch.

"YOU ALL NEED NEW CLOTHES." I yelled, making them all flinch, besides Russia and Erisa.

"Caddie, ready the limo. WE NEED THE MAAALLLL~!" I said sprinting to my room.

"Yes sir. Are you sure the limo?" He said, fading as I ran.

"YEAH~ THE BLACK ONE~!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TYME SKIP OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM~! I loved the mini tacos. I loved them GOOD.<br>_**

* * *

><p>I looked in my mirror, liking the way i looked.<p>

Blood on the Dance Floor tee, black skinny jeans, bright green fingerless gloves, green and black jacket and checkered green converses. My medium hair was now into two low pigtails and my bangs were in my eyes. I pulled on a black jacked before going back downstairs.

I saw every one standing around the dining area, looking a bit lost on what to do. Angela had changed into a cherry blossom patterned tee, that showed off a bit of the tattoo on her shoulders. she also had on white pants with flip flops. Mei and Japan were coming in from the direction of the southern garden, talking a bit. Jo had changed as well, wearing now, a red and black polka dotted dress with...flip flops.

What's with her and Flip flops?

Any way, she also had her camera around her neck, looking ready to take pictures. Erisa had changed as well, now in a green camisole and black vest, with jeans.

SAME FREAKING SHOES.

...I can turn into Poland when it comes to clothes.

...STFU.

"COME MY LITTLE NATIONS~ LET US GO...TO THE MALL~!" I said, running out the doors, to the *shiny* black limo.

God I love being rich.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TYME SKIP OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM. It's a baby. HI BABY!<em>**

* * *

><p>"Mall~ Oh Mall, how i love thee, shall i count thy ways?" i sang, skipping into the somewhat deserted mall. As the countries were slowly walking behind, me, Mei, and Angela were already rushing to Rue21. I squealed as i saw a pair of bunny earmuffs in the window.<p>

SO FREAKIN' CUTE~!

I immediately grabbed them when we walked in, as Mei grabbed a similar pair, but Pandas.

"Look what the cat dragged in...The freak squad."

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god.

NO.

"Malory. How nice to see you again."I said turning around. There she was.

The devil incarnate.

Malory Henson.*** And the prep squad. All were blond hair, perfect figure, high heel wearing...

Well...

B*tches. Please pardon the language.

"What are you doing here _Freak_?" She said, use her venom full force. I have no clue why she hated me. She just did.****

"We're f*cking shopping, Wh*re." Said Mei, glaring with a LOT of intensity. This caused Malory to scoff.

"Least I don't have to depend on a f*ucking f*ggot to live." She said, still POURING with venom.

This caused me to flinch. I hated that word.

By now, the nations were standing around us, watching.

"Well, I've never had LIPOSUCTION so I could get a jock who probably gave me STDs." I said, glaring full force.

Which is very scary.

"At least I have a man, you stupid..you stupid...F*GGOT!" she screamed getting the attention of the mall cop.

"What's going 'round here young ladies, and sirs?" he said, adjusting his shades.

"These b-big girls w-were being mean to us Mr. Officer." said Mei, pulling an 'Adorable little girl' attack. Complete with crying.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave miss."

Hook, line and sinker.

As he took Malory from the store, I pardoned my self from the group.

As I got to the bathroom, I completely broke out crying.

"Are..you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say.

Russia.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. Malory always gets t-to me..." I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeves.

"You should not let people do that. Whack them with pipe. That what i would do, da?" he said, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

I giggled.

"You would do that..." I said looking down.

"Da, I would. I would smash face into ground and spit on it." He said, smiling a bit brightly.

"Me too...but i can't really do that.." I said, rubbing my eyes a bit.

"I'll do it for you." he said, kissing my fore head.

At that moment, i figured out what that warm feeling was.

I was in love.

With Russia.

* * *

><p>OH GOD THAT WAS SO FREAKING CUTE YAY OMG YES~!<p>

*pouring happiness*

PLEASE REVIEW~~

AND READ THE COMPANION FICS~

PEACE MAY HOMIES~

*I actually did.

** I had too look this one up. So many different versions. I chose this one.

*** Based from real person. HATE. HER. SO. F******. MUCH.

**** No idea why she hates me tho.


	10. Chapter 9

I can't believe people like my stories!

Just think, about a year ago i was writing in a small notebook, too scared to show anyone!

NOW LOOK AT ME!

I HAVE CREATED AN OTP!

Kuro X Russia!

YAYAYAYAY~

ME NO OWNS.

PS, I would love some fan art! Please PM me with teh links to it~ NOW GO DRAW.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the group with Russia, wiping my eyes a bit more.<p>

I noticed that Mei was gone.

"Where's Mei?" I asked, generally concerned.

"She stormed out all sad and stuff." said Alex, scratching the back of his head.

"...What happened." i said, crossing my arms.

"Japan and China had a disagreement." Oh. I get it now.

"Well...Imma go cheer her up. ALEXANDER IS IN CHARGE! LISTEN TO HIM AS IF HE WAS THE GOD OF COOKIES!" I said, walking to the doors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TYME SKIP OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM! Imma sing the doom song! Doom doom doom doomy doom...<em>**

* * *

><p>I had reached the Limo, hearing Mei's crying. I opened the door, getting in.<p>

"G-go away!" she said, covering her face with Miki.

"Mei..It's me." I said, making her stop moving for a minute.

"I said go away!" she yelled through the panda.

"Mei, you need to cheer up. If you don't, everyone else will be sad. And the Apocalypse might happen. And i don't want to survive against zombies and mutant monkeys. I would die the first day." i said, wrapping my arm around her. She stopped crying a bit.

"And then the world would be taken over by the Pict. And it would be terribly boring. Who wants Pict-afied mutated monkeys? I certainly don't. So please stop emo-ing. China and Japan disagree a lot. It isn't their faults! That's just how they are. And I kinda think that is how they show they care for each other. And you." I said, hugging her tightly.

"You think?" she said looking up at me.

"Of coarse. Its kinda like America and England. They argue ALL the time, but we know they really do care. Now how about we dry your face and get back to the gang! And I promise I'll buy WHATEVER you want. Just not China. We don't have THAT much money." I finished wiping her face.

She giggled a small bit. I could tell that she was still sad, but she was feeling a bit better.

"Can we buy most of Hot Topic?" she said, smiling a small smile.

"Why do you think we came here? I wanna see Germany in a tight shirt. Now." I said, smirking a bit.

As we got out of the car, Japan and China were standing there.

"I...We are very sorry Mei. If I had told China about the sword, this wouldn't have happened, Prease Forgive us." said Japan, bowing.

" I shouldn't have nagged in the first place. We beg for you forgiveness." China said, bowing as well.

Mei started to tear up a bit.

"OF COARSE!" She said hugging them. They both blushed profoundly. Although it seemed China did a bit more.

"Let's get back to the group guys. I left Alexander in charge. I have a feeling that Erisa is currently trying to undo the damage they have done already." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TYME SKIP OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM~! I wanna be a Mongoose!<strong>_

* * *

><p>As we walked back into the mall, I noticed that everyone was still at Rue21. Just standing, at least until America saw us.<p>

"HEY DUDES LOOK THEIR BACCCKKK~!" He yelled, probably attracting most of the mall.

"Wanker! Quiet down!" Said England, smacking him in the back of the head.

When we reached them, I decided to activate my...plan.

"OKAY! Looks like I will have to split us into groups! ERISA! You will be taking Switzerland, America, England, Angela and France. MEI! You will take China, Japan, and Jo. I will be taking Alex, Austria, Russia, Italy, Germany, Canada and Prussia! We have a two thousand dollar spending limit for each group, besides Mei herself. Erisa, take the south stores, including Gap, Belks, Shoe Show, and Old Navy! Mei, you take the north, including Claire's, American Eagle, Banana Republic,and The Armani Exchange! I'll take mine to the west,including JCPenney, Khol's, Coldwater Creek and Hot Topic! At 12:30 we will meet at the food court for lunch! Then we will rotate, then about three hours later, Meet at Cafe Du Monde for dinner, then rotate again! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I said in a Germany like fashion.

"SIR YES SIR!" Yelled Jo, Angela, and Mei, while Erisa nodded.

"MOVE OUT!" I said, grabbing my larger group.

"...Good job" Said Germany, standing next to me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The first store we came to was JCPenney. We walked straight to the Man's Section, looking at all the button up shirts.<p>

"Choose some clothes, try on outfits, and I'll see whether they look good or not." Most of the group nodded or said yes, while Italy 've-ed'.

He's so freaking cute.

As they spread out, I went to the Woman's clothing.

...

OMG LOOK AT THIS DRESS~

It was lite purple, with long sleeves and black lace.

Going into the 'Buy' pile.

I felt someone poke me, which made me scream quietly.

I looked behind me to see Canada.

"Most of us found some clothes, eh." He said, looking downwards.

"Oh. Okay."I said, following him to the rest.

Austria, Germany, and Canada stood outside with me as we waited.

First, Italy stepped out.

He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt, and a black suit and black dress shoes.

...Damn he looked good.

"Vee~ How do I look?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"So cute~" I said. Judging by Germany's blush, he thought so too.

...

OMG GERITA. *inner fangasm*

"THE AWESOME MES TURN!" said Prussia, stepping from the dressing room.

He was wearing A black tee shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a black jacket with fur rimming the hood and sleeves. Black and white converses.

I always knew he looked like an albino Izaya.

"So cool!" I said, punching the air.

"Really good." said Canada, quietly.

...PruCan.

Or maybe...CanPru?

This was way too good.

"Um, My turn." said Alex, stepping outnow.

He came out wearing a white tee shirt that said 'Music Man' in bright yellow letters, and mustard colored skinny jeans, with a pair of hipster glasses and a black hat. He had on black boots that were tied halfway, and a gray sweater.

"Alex. We weren't here to buy for you. But you do look cute." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm still getting it." He said, going back in to change back.

"How do i look? Good, Da?" said Russia, stepping out last.

OH MY...

He had on a TIGHT white shirt, his usual scarf, a brown vest with a hood, TIGHT jeans and white sneakers.

Insert omg-nosebleed-panicattack here.

"R-eally s S- U, G-good, yes, GOOD! Good good good." i said, stuttering and fumbling my words.

I wonder if it s this hard for every one else?

* * *

><p>AN: AND CUT!<p>

Wow that was long.

Longest I've ever written in one sitting.

I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF~~

Thanks to all who read this.

NOW REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

I HAVE BEEN MARRIED!

MY BLUSHING HUSBAND: AnalogDemyx57

RESPECT MAH HUSBAND.

ME NO OWN.

* * *

><p>As i finished my small panic attack, Austria, Germany, Canada, and me went into the dressing rooms.<p>

There so smalllllll.

I began putting on the dress i had found, along soe black tights and Black high heels i randomly picked up on the way over.

AH THEY WERE SO CUTE.

...This dress made my butt look DAMN good. As i turned around, i decided i looked good.

I stepped out, seeing that i was first.

"You look so pretty Kuro~" Said Italy, ve-ing.

Is that a word?

Ve-ing...ve...ing...ve-ing. Ve. Ing. Veing.

"You are too sweet Italy~" i said, forgetting the weirdness of my mind for a moment.

I looked over to Russia who was...

...

...

I can't really think of a word for it. He was blushing a lot, whilest sputtering, and staring at my ass.

Is it really that nice looking?

My thoughts were interrupted by Germany stepping out, wearing a simple black suit and white dress shirt. no tie, top two buttons down.

Score: 9 out of ten. Ten out of ten is reserved for my Russia.

...

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?

As I tried to in-early calm my self, while Canada stepped out. A simple light blue tee shirt, jeans and blue high tops, finished with a blue plaid paper boy hat a dark blue vest.

"Aw, don't you look chic~" i said.

He has good taste in clothes.

France would be proud.

"This outfit is utterly ridiculous..." said Austria, coming out.

He had on a bright green dress shit, a black vest and black slacks, with a hat similar to Canada's but black.

"Aw, you look like Kotetsu~*" i said, cocking my head to the side.

"Eh...I don't want to know..." he said slowly.

"I like the outfits you guys have chosen. NOW LET'S HURRY! LUNCH IS IN THREE HOURS AND WE NEED TO MOVE. CHOP CHOP!" I said, Going into Germany mode again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TYME SKIP OF DOOOOOOMMMMMM~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>By now, we had gone to all of the stores...besides Hot Topic.<p>

The place where dreams come true...

I think.

I ran as fast as i could, while carrying the many bags i had accumulated.

So many bags...

The moment i got inside, i squealed.

GIR.

GIR EVERY WHERE.

THANK YOU GOD, SHIVA, JASHIN, WHOEVER!

"Giiirrrr~" said Alex, who came to me from behind.

"I know! So much and OMJ IS THAT CHARLIE THE UNICORN?" i said, running over to a unicorn plush.

I had a sort spot for plushies.

"Ve~ Germany~ Look~" said Italy, pointing at two small flags in a jar.

It was the German flag and the Italian flag.

Who ever did that is a wonderful person in my books.

I was about to start looking at the Nightmare Before Christmas stuff i heard an alarm like squeal. And yelling.

"WHERE IS HELLO KITTY ARU?" yelled China, running past the front of the store.

"CHINA YOUR GOING THWRONG WAY COME BACK ARUUUUU!" said Mei, chasing him.

I sighed.

"Why is my life so chaotic?"

* * *

><p>I like it.<p>

It makes me happy.

*Tiger and Bunny. I haven't seen it, but a friend suggested i watch it.

Which i will.

Now.


	12. Chapter 11

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

MY INTERNET WENT OUT!

AGAIN!

THIS MIGHT HAPPEN OFTEN, BTW!

I GIVE YOU AWESOME!

BUT ME NO OWN!

* * *

><p>I walked as fast as I could in heels, over to the food court, where everyone had congregated. (Read Mei's Version and Erisa's version to know what happened)<p>

"Good day, sirs and madams, I have heard about a certain someone causing a scene today. Shall I get the car ready in case of security?" Caddy said walking towards us.

I nodded.

"Well, we better go before we all get arrested!" I said, walking towards the direction of the exit. I do not need to go to jail.

I would be...welll...

I don't even want to think about it.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, ARU! IT WAS CHINA'S!" yelled Mei, following.

"I know...I know. I saw everything." I said, opening the door.

"...Are you wearing a dress?" said Angela, looking me up and down.

"Why yes. Yes I am." I said, flipping my hair a bit.

"You look good." she said, skipping next to me.

"Thanks. So were you well behaved?"I asked looking at her.

"Yep! I was really good! Angie is a good girl!" she said, imitating a favorite ninja of hers.

As we got into the car, i whispered to Caddy to take us somewhere to eat.

I was FAMISHED.

FAMISHED I TELL YOU!

FAAMMMIISSSHHEEED.

...

I was hungry.

As we pulled into a parking lot, i noticed where he had taken us.

"OH EFF YEAH LEBANESE FOOD!" I yelled, (almost) racing to the door.

Heels are a pain it the tushy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TYME SKIP OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM! Gir, why is there BACON IN THE SOAP?<em>**

* * *

><p>"I would like Siyyadiyeh, and Tabbouleh. And more Hummus with Pita for everyone. Arabic coffee to drink." I said, sitting in the comfortable chair.<p>

"Samkeh harra aru. Same for drink." Said Mei, nomming on the Pita.

Everyone was currently in a private room, sitting in a large circle. While the nations looked at the long menus, a few of us already decided, being regulars (or not that picky).

"Mulukhiyah and Wara' Enab. Same drink." said Erisa, playing with a knife.

"Lamb Shawarma and Tabbouleh~ And a coke~" said Angela, hopping in her seat.

"Makdous and Kubideh please. And water." said Jo. As the rest ordered, I could smell the olive oil and grape leaves from here.

So yummy...

"I love this place~" i said to Russia, who was sitting next to me, nibbling on the corner of his pita.

"Why?" he asked, with a curios smile.

Must...not...nosebleed...

"Um, well...It reminds me of my Gran Gran...She was..an interesting woman." I said, remembering the odd old woman that cared so deeply about Me and Alex.

...That woman was sooo strange.

She was beautiful, powerful, and VERY wealthy.

But we're not sure how she got the money...

Me and the gang have a few ideas...

One, She was in the Mafia.

Two, she was in the Yakuza.

Three, she was in the Russia Mob.

Four, All three, AND the Boss.

...

The forth was the most likely.

"I'm sure she was a very nice. Like you." Thanks Russia.

Go ahead and make me gush.

The whole falling in love thing is hard. He keeps making me blush. I swear I'm going to have all my blood go to my face. And then I might die. Wonderful.

"T-thank you Russia." i said hiding my face with the food that was set in front of us. It smelled SO good.

As i took a bite, i savored the flavor.

"This is very good!" said Russia, taking a bite from the grape leaves.

" I know right! I love all of it~ Especially the coffee! It's just right~" I said, taking a sip from the cup. I looked around, seeing how everyone was. Mei was chatting with China, and Jo was showing Japan her camera. Erisa and Switzerland were immersed in conversation, as was Alex and Austria. America was poking England, Italy was eating a pizza like food, while Germany was telling him to wipe his face. Canada was blushing while Prussia was showing him his muscles, and France and Angela were...well...Flirting.

"Today's ...actually been really nice..." i said, staring a bit into space.

* * *

><p>WOOOT<p>

I finished it!

YAYAYAYA~!

I like it.

I had to look up all of the food, but i have had the Grape leaves. Really good.

THANK YOU, GOOD NIGHT, AND PLEASE REVIEW~

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

.

.

.

.

V


	13. Chapter 12

Well, I'm working on this the same time as my 'Kids of the World' thing, so...

It's taking forever.

Me no own, Only my OCs.

LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!

* * *

><p>As I talked to Russia, I had the nagging feeling something was happening...<p>

...

I slowly turned to see an epic food fight going on.

WTF?

"Ahem." I said, Looking at the chaos that had occurred. China was covered in Greek pudding, Italy was crying while Germany protected him from flying grape leaves, and France was stuck to the ceiling ...

FRANCE WAS STUCK TO THE CEILING?

HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

Nothing is normal. NOTHING IS NORMAL.

"AHEM!" I said QUITE loudly.

This caused the small group of normal people to look at me with a scared 'Oh...Crap' face.

Damn right. They better be scared.

"What THE HELL HAPPENED," I said, furious. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A NICE OUTING!" They stayed quiet, letting the random food fall from their hands.

...

...

"WHY IS FRANCE STUCK TO THE CEILING? WHY DOES ERISA HAVE A BOWL OF PITA, AND WHY IS CANADA COWERING UNDER HIS MENU? SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN. RIGHT. NOW." I said, glaring at each and every one of them. I swear there might be an evil aura surrounding me. I was FURIOUS!

"Now...Some one EXPLAIN." I said, screeching the last part a bit.

"Mei lit grape leaves on fire an threw them at Franc, he screamed, and China then threw some grape leaves at England, It missed, Hit Prussia, and it got...really out of hand. Switzerland threw pudding at China, And Erisa shot all the food that came at her. That's all I really saw. Please don't get too angry Kuro!" said Angela, tearing up a small bit. The last time I got this angry...

...

I sighed.

"Okay..okay...Don't worry. I'll have Caddy pay for damages. I'll have Mrs. Putzi make us some take out. Let's...go home." I said. I was getting too hyped up.

This could cause problems...

"Let's...let's go.." I repeated to myself, Walking out of the restaurant to the limo.

My head was aching...

...Please god...

Don't let this happen again! Suddenly, my vision went completely black, then white. My head ache became overwhelming.

I screamed as I fell to the ground on my knees.

I faintly heard Jo and Mei call out my name, along with Russia.

Then I felt nothing.

No...

NO!

NOT AGAIN!

I CAN'T HURT ANYONE AGAIN!

* * *

><p>AN. What's Happening?<p>

Well, tune in next time as we reveal one of Kuro's dark secretes~!

Kuro:...He he..He he he he~

Me:...Oh Shizz...

AUTHOR OUT!

*runs away*


	14. Chapter 13 AND KUROxRUSSIA CONTEST

Hey guys! I'm going to have a little contest!

So look at the bottom for what I want!

Okay, Me no own, you get the picture, da?

ON WITH THE SHOW~!

BTW...

I have no clue where this story is going...

AND I LOVE IT!

(_Kuro)_ **(Ry)**

* * *

><p>I suddenly began to get up.<p>

Only problem.

Not me doing it.

It was HIM.

Ryūketsu no Soul. (AN: Bloody Soul. FYI. ...Original aren't I?) The demon that has been in me ever since i was little. The one thing in life I truly hate with a passion.

I could here him giggling. Him making me make those horrid sounds. Sounds that brought me so much pain...

"You don't realize how LONG I've been kept in there~" He said in the voice a few octaves higher than mine. He almost sounded like Envy. I could see the fear fill everyone's faces.

Especially Mei's.

"Ah~ To feel the wind against my flesh~ I guess I waited the right amount of time! All that emotion building up! Left just enough room for me to squeeze out~" He said, cackling.

I could see the Nations shocked faces. They all stared at what they thought was me...

_"Please don't hurt them..." _I said to the demon inside of me.

**"Don't worry Hun. I'm too old to do anything anymore. Just want a little fun, that's all." **He said back to me. This startled me. He had never NOT hurt people...

"Now~ Let's see~ You all are little Kuro-kun's Friends? How lovely~ Never had friends myself. Always ended up killing them~" He said looked over to Russia, looking him up and down.

"Now I know why he's in love with ya. Damn fine." He said, smirking.

"_Why did you...?"_ I said, shocked that he said that.

**"Hun, I know love. Even I can see he loves you. Plus, I want to see a little action in the bedroom, if ya catch my drift." **He said, giggled a bit at the end.

...

Now I know the demon inside of me is a perv.

Great. Just great.

"Who..are you?" said Russia, causing the other nations to look at him in realization.

...Did they seriously think that was me?

"Oh, I forgot introductions~ Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Ryūketsu no Soul , Or at least that is what Kuro-kun calls me~ But I prefer Ry. Easier, and so much cuter~" He said, waving at them a bit.

_"Why...Why are you being so-_" I said, before being cut off by him.

"**Nice? Hun, I said I was getting old. Killing isn't any fun. Torture is boring. You humans are pretty much doing my job for me anyway! I'm retiring. Now I just want to see you and that little cutie get together~" **He said, almost sad.

"_...And why do you care about me and...Russia?" _I said.

**"Honey bun, When you get laid, I get laid.**" He said, in an irritated manner.

If I had control of my body I would be blushing so hard.

"**Well, I used as much power as I can for now~ Ta ta~ I'll be back later~" **He said, before I felt the numbness leave me.

"_Thank..you.." _I said, realizing he wasn't kidding.

Then I realized what he said.

When exactly would he be back?

I dropped to my knees, coughing. Why didn't he bother BREATHING?

" -cough- T-that was ...different...-cough-" I said, looking up at my group of friends.

* * *

><p>That was actually fun to write. Ry is inspired by Envy from FMA. Basically he's just a REALLY mellow Envy. I even picture him talking with the same voice.<p>

Any way, CONTEST!

I want you, the people, to write me a ONE SHOT!

Rules:

1. Can be any rating.

2. Must be written well.

3. I love yaoi.

4. It must be KUROxRUSSIA.

Prize: A Fanfic of Your choice from this list of anime/shows/books:

Death Note

Full Metal Achemist

Hetalia

Naruto

Twilight (Must be bashing tho, I hate Twilight)

Harry Potter

Criminal Minds

NCIS

And I'll use Your OC!

I'll let you choose the plot too!

Any way, I will be reading all of them myself to choose the winner.

PS. I love smut, fluff and hardcore yaoi.

*hint hint*

SO START WRITING!

PM ME WHEN YOU POST IT, OKAY!


	15. Chapter 14

Remember about the contest guys!

So far I have only one story!

START WRITING OR ROMANO WILL GET YOU!

ల(ಠ - ಠ)

I own nothing!

ON WITH THEE SHOW!

Kuro/ **Ry**

* * *

><p>I slowly stood up, still coughing.<p>

"That was -cough- the most terrifying thing -cough- that's happened in a while." I said.

"What the Bloody hell was that?" yelled England, frightened.

"Um..A demon.**I'M** **A RETIRED DEMON!**" I suddenly slapped my hands over my mouth.

That was Ry!

Not me!

"What the hell...**Hun, I've developed enough power to speak through you. Deal with it. **...I'M TURNING INTO ZETSU! **...That's the cannibal plant guy, right?** ...um...yes..." I was having a conversation...WITH MYSELF!

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

"**Let me explain what's happening, So it seams a bit less confusing for everyone," **...he hears my thoughts.. "**Of coarse I hear your thoughts. I LIVE in you. Now, back to explaining. Again, I'm Ry. Get it right, 'kay? Yes, I'm a demon. But I'm RETIRED. RETIRED! Got** **it? Good. Yes, I have killed...thousands of people, all over the world. But I don't anymore, and for a good reason. Why I'm in a kid's body? Don't ask. I do NOT want to talk about it, 'kay? No, I ain't coming out of the kid's body. I'll die, and the kiddie will die too. **WHAT? I"LL DIE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?** I'm pretty much his lifeline actually. So yeah, no touchy with sharp, metal objects. **I'll die...? **Yeah hun, you will. **STOP CALLING ME HUN! **Don't talk to me in that tone. I'm four thousand years old. Respect your elders. **Whatever... **That's about it, kiddies. Toots~" **I/Ry said.

I stared for a moment.

"WHAT DO YOU F*CKING MEAN_ I'LL DIE?_" I yelled, mad as well...

...Belarus.

On her period.

**Good one.**

...Shut up.

**Make~ Me~**

...

"Kuro...How..why...?" Said Mei, looking at me with worry and fear.

'I-I don't know Mei..._**Bet that stupid little angel**_**_ does_...** Wha?" I said, while Ry put in his comment. Angel...What angel?

"...I need to go home. Maybe this is a really messed up dream...and I'll wake up to ...semi-normalcy..." I said, slowly getting into the car.

**It's not a dream.**

...I know...

I know...

I lied face first in the limo.

Why...Why must it always be MEEE?

**Someone's feeling whiny~**

SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TYME SKIP BECAUSE I WANT TO MWA HA HA HA HA HA~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The car ride had been awkward.<p>

When we got home I ran immediately to my room.

I jumped onto my bed.

I buried my self under the covers.

"Go away go away go away go away!" Yelled into the bed.

**Nope. Fat chance that's happening.**

Why? Why Me?

**Because...Your...**

"Kuro?" said a voice from the door.

"...Come in..." I said, curling under the sheets more.

I heard the door open, and footsteps near my bed.

"Kuro...Are you'a okay ve?" Italy.

"Italy...I'm fine...Please...I want to be alone..."

"Kuro...It'sa time to eat...please'a come down to everyone...ve..." He said, sounding worried.

...Why was he being so nice to me?

Why?

**Because he cares...**

****"Kuro...I made'a pasta!" He said, hopefully.

I sighed.

"Okay Italy...I...I'll come down." I said, getting out from the mountain of sheets.

Italy nodded, an walked out. I followed him, down the hall and stairs.

What happened next startled me.

All of the Nations, My freinds...

They catapulted themselves at me, enveloping me in a hug.

I started to cry, realizing that they cared, they loved me, no matter what.

I cried as most of them let go, leaving me and the lone Russia.

I cried on his chest, thinking about how people _actually_ cared.

* * *

><p>AN:...I have no clue where this is going...<p>

...

BUT I LOVE IT!

Nya~ It's so awesome.

And Fluffy.

SO FLUFFY!

So what is Ry doing in Kuro's body?

Is Ry somehow important to Kuro?

What was he going to say?

FIND OUT BY:

Reading more chapters.

Or seeing into the future.

Your choice.


	16. Chapter 15

ల(ಠ - ಠ)

Romano is watching you.

Write or the Tomato bastard WON'T get you.

Me no own.

(kuro/**Ry)**

* * *

><p>"Kuro..." said Russia, letting me cry on him.<p>

I looked up to his face. It was so Beautiful...

"Do you...really love me?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I blushed, remembering that Ry had told him.

I said the only thing logical...

"Of coarse...I do love you." I said, staring into his eyes.

I then heard small squeals, coming from the group next to us.

Jo and Angie were hopping up and down, Erisa nodded, and Italy and Mei were saying how they were right.

"Go away bakas..." i said quietly, and Mei and Italy pushed the small group away.

As we hugged, I heard Piano in the distance.

It had gotten Russia's attention as well.

"...Might be Alex or Austria..." I said, grabbing his hand, pulling him towards a large door that we had yet to show the contents to the Nations.

Note, show them the house. ALL of it.

I opened the door, showing the grand music room.

Towards the corner of the room, was Alex and Austria, sitting at the bright red Baby grand piano.

"And it kinda goes like this..." I heard Alex said,, before he played a familiar tune.

Merry-Go-Round of Life.

It was a beautiful song...

From a equally beautiful movie.

"...MOVIE NIGHT!" I yelled, starling Austria and Alex.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Yelled Alex and Austria at the same time.

"...Did I miss something good?" I asked, as They both turned bright red.

I laughed as I pulled Russia to go find the rest of the house hold.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TIME SKIP! Here's another curse...may all your bacon burnnnnn... (guess what movie and you win cake)<em>**

* * *

><p>" EVERYONE! ATTENTION! I HAVE MADE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" I said, In the Game room, which was filled with random games, couches, and one HUGE TV.<p>

"I need you all to help me by first, putting The two huge couches and a couple of the chairs together! In front of the TV!" I said, confusing every one.

As Germany and a few of the stronger Nations and Erisa, did that, I told the others the next phase of my plan.

"Italy, Japan, Angela and Austria! Go make as many snacks as possible! Mei, Jo go get the best movies two movies you two have."

As they got everything ready, Ry asked me something.

**What are you doin' kid?**

Going to have fun. Can you please..not interrupt that?

**...Sure kid.**

Thanks...

As they got finished, Mei and Jo got back.

"I have Inception and Spirited Away!" said Jo, holding up the two movies.

"And I have Monty Python and The Holy Grail, and Howl's Moving Castle!" Said Mei, holder hers higher.

"Good! We'll wait for the rest of us, and we'll vote!" I said, walking over to the mess of couches and chairs. I took the large armchair, hat could easily fit two people.

Russia then sat next to me.

And snuggled.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god...

Freaking out due to hormones...

Kyaaaaa...How Am I going to survive?

HOOWWW?

* * *

><p>AN: YAAAAAAAY!<p>

I finished it!

*happy dance*

I love Monty Python.

I WANT YOUR SHRUBBERY!

I don't want Ry to be a bad bad guy.

Just the unintentional kind.

He tries...He tries...


	17. Chapter 16

ల(ಠ - ಠ)

...

...I really like using Romano...

Sorry this took so long, I had to go and watch a few of the movies..

ME NO OWN!

regular/_Dream_

* * *

><p>As I dealt with my hormones going haywire, Italy and the others brought out the snacks.<p>

There was all kinds of candy, popcorn, pasta, sushi, and pastries.

"Yay! Now let's vote!" I said, grabbing one of the strudels on the plate being passed around.

"Raise your hand for the movie you want! Inception!" Two, one of which was America. "Monty Python!" Four, one of these being England. "Howl's Moving Castle," Six, including Me, Russia, and Japan. "Spirited Away?" Four.

"Howl's Moving Castle it is!"I said, getting up and putting the movie in.

Russia whined quietly when I did, missing the loss of me already. I hurried back over, as the beginning began to play.

* * *

><p>We were in the middle of the third movie when I fell asleep.<p>

I began dreaming, which started in an alley way. It was dark, probably midnight, and a full moon shone over head.

"_Now now~ Stabbing isn't a very good idea now is it?" _That was Ry's voice...

_"What are you!" _Said a different voice, deeper and more profound.

"_I'm just a simple demon~" _Said Ry...I finally saw them. At the end of the alley way a tall man, looming over a wounded fatter man. In the corner was something shivering.

The tall man turned, and I could see him perfectly.

He had dark pink hair with white streaks in it, and a sharp looking face. His bright orange eyes shone in the dark. He wore a almost Victorian styled tuxedo.

_"Now~ Let's finish this!"_ He said, as a sudden flash of purple shot the fatter man through the chest. THAT was Ry? I gasped.

This was what he was capable of.

_"Now to deal with the little pup..."_ He said, turning to look at the shivering mess. I now saw that it was a smaller boy, shaking from the blood pouring from his eye. He look around my age, and he had dark blue-ish hair that swept over his bloody eye, and very pale. He was shaking with such intensity...

_"So kid, what's your name?"_ asked Ry, crouching down to the boy.

_"..K-kiyoshi..."_ He said, in a small, gentle voice.

_"Well..."_ Said Ry, before scrunching his face in thought.

I watched as they sat there, looking at each other, before Ry suddenly picked up the boy bridal style, who made no attempt to refuse.

_"...I make it better... my Nevini..."_ Said Ry, walking out of the alley, and into the night.

* * *

><p>AH OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER AND IT'S SO SHOORRT!<p>

Any way, I'll be posting a pic of Ry on my page.

Nevini is Angel in Macedonian.

THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!


	18. Chapter 17

I'M SO FREAKING SORRRRYYY!

I...Am so lazy...

Forgive me?

:o( *sad Gamzee*

Read On...I don't own...

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, I was in a brightly lit room, next to a large bed.<p>

In it was the boy from earlier.

At least I thought so.

He was cleaned up, white bandages over his eye, and he had now what seemed like black, almost blue hair.

He was also scarfing down what looked like oatmeal...

"This is really good Ry-kun!" He said, which surprised me. He had the sweetest voice I had ever heard.

"Good. I hope you like them." Said Ry, who was, apparently, behind me.

This happened to scare me half to death.

I calmed down as Ry walked over to the boy.

"Now...Kiyoshi. How do you feel?" He asked, face emotionless.

"Really good! Thank you so much for taking care of me Ry-kun!" Said Kiyoshi, smiling up at him cutely.

The weird thing, it made Ry blush lightly.

"N-no problem." He said, stuttering.

As Kiyoshi kept smiling, Ry smiled slightly, and the room changed again. This time we were in a field of flowers, and Kiyoshi was talking about all the different kinds there were.

"And that over their is a pansy. I love them, they are so cute!" He said, pointing out the small red flower. Ry smiled brightly at him.

This was weird. Way weird.

"Just like you!" said Ry, enveloping Kiyoshi in a hug. As Kiyoshi giggled, Ry began kissing him on the forehead.

The scene changed yet again, but this time it seemed more ...sad.

Kiyoshi was lying on a bed, and seemed paler than before. Ry was sitting in a chair next to the bed, resting his head next to him.

Kiyoshi suddenly began coughing loudly, making his whole body convulse. Ry immediatly jumped up, holding him tight.

"Shh...It's okay...it's okay..." He said in a hoarse voice, that sounded as if he had been crying.

"R-Ry...I...I...lo...ve...you..." Said Kiyoshi, closing his eyes. As Ry's widened, he began almost chanting the word 'No' over and over.

Tears were streaming from his eyes as the scene changed yet again.

Now I was in a forest, which seemed horribly familiar. It was the same forest that I...

I then heard strange hissing sounds.

As I walked over to the source, I now knew that it was a large black mist like thing, and that it was _talking_ to Ry, who looked different. He was ghostly pale, and had a sullen look.

"_You can have your sssssweeet heart back little demon~ All you have to do issss sssave a pure ssssoulsss life~" _It said in a sickly sweet snake like voice.

Ry's eyes widened at this.

"W-what?" He said in a small voice.

"_Hee hee~ Yesss, you can have you little boy toy again~ Jusssst go over yonder and you will find a young boy dying ssslowly~ Ssssave him and you will get your wisssh~" _It said, a black tendril pointing to a familiar glade of thorny bushes.

Ry looked at the thing, before staring at the bushes.

As he walked over to them the mist thing giggled before dissipating into the ground.

I followed Ry soon after it did.

I then saw him standing...over me...

"So..this kid?...Damn he's messed up." Said Ry, poking me a bit.

That I do not appreciate.

"So how do I do this?" He said, as the mist appeared again.

_"Like Thissssss~_ _"_ it said, as a small pinkish light appeared over my heart. The mist used a tendril to push Ry into my body. A light flashed, and I was convulsing uncontrollably.

...OH MY GOD THAT IS NOT NATURAL.

Suddenly, everything went black, and i was standing in nothingness.

"Kid..." I heard behind me, and I turned to see Ry.

"W-what was that?" I asked shakily.

"Kid, I just showed you...well, why I'm like this." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"And...Kiyoshi..what...?" I asked, as Ry's face fell.

"Hun...I did the only thing Taboo for a demon..." He said, shaking a little.

"I fell in _love_." He said, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I JUST CAN'T MAKE HIM A BAD GUY!<p>

I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!

Kiyoshi is actually my friend Kage's OC.

Thank Kage-sempai!

REVIEW!

PLEASE!

OR I'LL...GET THE MIST THING AFTER YOU!


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys!

I'm going to be updating this way less often...

Because I got grounded yesterday for getting a 69 in English.

So I will try to update! I just have to try and get up a two in the morning.

NO ONE WITH FIND OUT!

Also, the last part is from my friend Kage.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.

FOR SAD TO..um...another emotion!

ME NO OWN, READ ON!

* * *

><p>I woke up to the shrill cry of a harmed...<p>

Chinese man...

I sighed, wondering what Mei had done this time.

I sat up in my bed, Russia waking up also.

...

WTFBBQOMGYYYYEESSSS.

As he snuggled my waist, I 'explained the situation'.

"Mei has done something to China. He screamed his...manry scream." I said, putting air quotes around 'manry'.

I got up, while Russia giggled about my comment, and put on, this time, a gray robe with bright candy red cancer symbols on it. (AN: I am currently in love with Homestuck. Some fangirlism will leak into this.)

As I walked to her room, i saw France in front of it, seeming to make a remark on whatever was going on. His eyes widened, and he ran as a shirken was thrown at him, and he dodged it by running away.

I grabbed it, saying "Mei, no more weapons in the house. If you want to practice then go outside ."

She sat on China's legs, rendering him unable to get up.

"Why are you awake aru?"She asked me, as I sighed.

"China screams really loudly. I'll be surprised if no one else is awake." I said, leaving.

The things I live with...

As I got down to the dining room and finally sat down and got my coffee, Russia came down, holding his hand to his chest.

I panicked.

"What happened!" I asked standing up.

"Mei bit me." He said, holding it out.

It was bleeding!

"Let's go find the first aid." I said, before Caddy sprang up with one.

As I slowly wrapped his hand with bandages, I realized something.

"It's almost Valentines Day." I said, absentmindedly. I I saw Russia raise his head in realization, before going back to looking at his hand.

"Hey Kurooo~ I wanna go check out the book store to see if they have any new books, kay~" Said Angela, walking over to us with France.

I sighed.

Today was going to long, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong> <em>TIME SKIP OF AWESOME !Random fact about Kuro: He's a Sagittarius, born on November 30.<em>**

* * *

><p>I sighed, how did we end up here?<p>

"A library…How long do you think we will be here before being kicked out for being to loud?" asked Mei as she looked around.

"Then why not be quiet, aru?" asked China questioningly.

"Our names and Quiet don't belong in the same sentence." I muttered as I walked around becoming distracted.

"Ah! Watch out!" the warning came to late and I ended up bumping into something or someone.

There was a squeak and I heard the sound of books hitting the floor.

"Tenshi, are you ok." a feminine albeit rude monotonous voice said.

A girl who had to be at least eighteen came over and helped the girl who squeaked up. The monotonous girl had a blank look on her face, she was…albino. Her eyes were white with light grey pupils and she was pretty tall about as tall as Germany maybe a little shorter. Her hair went to her butt and was black with white streaks, her bangs covered the whole left side of her face.

"I'm fine Akuma, oh! I'm really sorry for bumping into you." the other girl had a sugary sweet naïve tone as she picked up the books.

She looked a little like the girl only opposite, she had to be as tall as Italy, she has light pale skin, her eyes were so black the pupil was actually _lighter_ than the iris, her hair was white with black streaks and fell to her waist, and finally her bangs covered the right side of her face. She also had a bright smile on her face.

"I apologize for my sister, she didn't injure you, did she." it would have been a question but her tone was so blank I couldn't tell.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

She nodded and grabbed her sister before dragging her away, the white haired girl waved before a look of realization took over.

"And nice wigs! You look like those Hetalia characters!" she giggled as she held up a Hetalia Manga book.

Her sister shushed her.

"Well…" I said leaving off.

"C-can you please leave me alone?" a vaguely familiar voice asked. I blinked and so did a few others.

"**That voice…it couldn't be**." Ry spoke threw me.

"So cute, fine I'll leave… for now, but remember **tu es à moi**." that voice sent shivers down my spine.

"_Je ne serai jamais le vôtre!_" there was that familiar voice again, Francis was stiff.

"So much fight, its so cute. Well I shall see you soon…my **pet**." ok this was creeping me out, Russia seemed to notice and placed an arm around my shoulders…I felt so safe.

"I hope not." there were steps and a Frenchman* with longish blonde hair and two nasty scars going over his right eye began to walk past us a small smirk on his face. Before he was completely past us he turned and blew a kiss to a short boy with jet black hair (styled like Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji/black butler) wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans.

I noticed the boy held a small red pansy in his hands. I suddenly felt very cold, the boy raised his head and my eyes widened, over his left eye was bandages. He smiled a small albeit broken defeated smile and waved, the French guy was gone as though he was never here.

"I love you, Ry." I blinked and he was gone. All that was left was a Honeyflower and a Pansy**. Looking at everyone, there eyes were as wide as my own and they were pale. I, hesitantly, walked forward and picked up the flowers, there was a small card attached.

I slowly flipped it open.

_I am thinking of our forbidden love._

Something inside of me was screaming, I realized it was Ry.

* * *

><p>OMG KAGE I USED YOUR THINGY YOU WROTE FOR ME.<p>

The first two OCs PROBABLY won't be used again, unless me and Kage think they should.

It really just up to her.

* In Kage's original story, that was for Kiyoshi, the blonde Frenchman is Adolphe who was the cause of all of Kiyoshi's suffering.

** Kage was looking up the meaning of Pansy, the flower, and it said that Pansy means thinking or thought but what a lover did for his beloved was leave a pansy with Honeyflower meaning _I am thinking of our forbidden love._ So this was born… well actually it was originally suppose to be something **_totally _**different but then this was created!

YAY THANK YOU KAGE! IT DOESN'T SUCK!

Also, I'm going to write another Homestuck fic.

It will be awesome.


	20. Chapter 19

I'M BACK~

BACK BACK BACK~

I'm also working on some Homestuck stuff.

I AM ADDICTED.

READ ON MAH FAIR LORDS AND LADIES.

I NO OWN, DA?

My friend Kage actually wrote this.

Kiyoshi is HER character.

Thanks Kage!

*huggles*

* * *

><p>God this day has been hectic. Ry was screaming about Kiyoshi. It was kind of painful to listen too.<p>

I never thought I would say…well think this.

But…

I feel sorry for him…

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP~!~! AND! Random fact about Kiyoshi: He had a German boyfriend~<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed tiredly as I sat on the edge of my bed, each of us still shaken or in disbelief over what had happened today.<p>

I mean…

I thought Kiyoshi had…

Past on.

**Obviously not.**

Even in my mind Ry's voice sounded sore, probably from all the screaming…

_How do you feel?_

Wow. Never thought I would be doing this.

**Shitty…and happy.**

_Odd combination. Would you like to talk about it…?_

**No, to tired. Night Hun.**

_Night._

Sleeping sounded good. I laid down_—_I was still holding the flowers and now had them on my chest— I didn't even bother to change or pull on any blankets…it was as though…

I fell asleep.

_It was dark and quiet, shadows morphed and changed on the wall, writhing._

**"You will do anything for your mama, right Kiyo?"**

_That voice made me jump, a hand—a very cold hand— covered my mouth. I was turned and my eyes widened in shock as Ry stood behind me holding a finger to his lips in the classic "stay quiet" sign._

_Trying desperately not to freak out I stayed quiet._

"Yes, mama."

_I blinked, the voice was so sweetly naïve and innocent. Belonging to that of a child._

**"Good, be a good boy and get me my medication."**

"B-but Mama that is_—"_

_The sound of a powerful smack filled the room, Ry had been moving us closer and now we could see what was going on. A small boy who couldn't be older than four was on the floor a reddening mark on the right side of his face. He slowly sat up, his mother— I'm sure she was his mother— was currently standing over him a cold look of her seemingly kind face, her long dark hair was a mess and her eyes seemed to have a purplish-blue color to them._

**"But nothing, go get me my medication."**

"Y-yes Mama, please forgive me." _holding a hand to his right cheek Kiyoshi— I realized— quickly stood, clumsily tripping over things in the dark he ran from the room. He returned a moment later with some kind of bottle._

**"Good boy."**

_she kneeled before Kiyoshi stroking his injured cheek gently as she drank whatever was in the bottle. Soon the bottle fell from between her fingers and she slumped onto the floor. Kiyoshi shook holding out a hand and touched her arm._

"M-mama?"

_The woman said nothing and stayed on the floor, possibly dead._

"Mama…Mama…? Mama. Mama! Mama! Mama! Mommy! Please! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up! Mama!"

_I wanted to hug him and from the slightly tight grip on my shoulder I knew Ry felt the same._

_XxXxXx_

_The scene blurred and instead it was a cloudy day, Kiyoshi—now slightly older, possibly five— stood in front of a tall dark haired man with deep dark blue eyes, he looked to be twenty-three._

**"Kiyoshi, you would do anything to make me happy, right?"**

"Of course, father." _that innocence was still in Kiyoshi's voice._

**"Good…come over here Kiyoshi."**

_Kiyoshi looked confused as his father sat in a chair his legs spread, disgust filled me along with horror._

_No._

_Kiyoshi stepped forward._

_This isn't happening._

_Once he was in reach Kiyoshi's father grabbed a hold of his wrists._

_Not to Kiyoshi._

"F-father, w-what are you doing?"

_Kiyoshi's small frame shook as he looked up at his father, fear in his matching blue violet eyes._

**"Oh, Kiyoshi. I'm so hurt, I thought you wanted to make me happy."**

_Innocent, Innocent, Pure Kiyoshi._

"I-I do!"

**"Really?"**

"Yes!"  
><strong>"Then come closer."<strong>

_Kiyoshi listened coming closer to his fathers spread legs._

_How is he not suspicious? How is he so blindly trusting his father?_

**"Ok Kiyoshi I want you to do something for me…"**

_His father was already undoing his pants._

_He's so naïve._

"Ok Fa—"

**"Daddy."**

"Daddy."

_People like this disgust me._

_XxXxXx_

_Before anything more could happen the scene changed, Kiyoshi was crying and his father was collecting a large sum of money from a elder man with a…handle bar moustache? Maybe French styled? It was small and curled at the tips. Besides the man was a twelve year old blonde boy, obviously French._

**"Is he still a virgin?"**

**"Not by mouth."**

_The boy frowned in what looked like disappointment but he was still "undressing" Kiyoshi with his eyes._

**"Father, can I have him?"**

**"Anything you want son."**

_Kiyoshi didn't seem to hear what was happening, he was too busy trying to quiet his cries._

**"Well I will be taking my leave, it was nice doing business with you both."**

**"Likewise."**

_Kiyoshi's father left and Kiyoshi watched with red tinted eyes._

**"Afon, take Kiyoshi to my room would you?"**

_A small boy about the same age as Kiyoshi possibly a year older entered the room, he had tanned skin and dark brown hair. He looked nervous._

"Y-yes Sir."

_He was able to coax Kiyoshi into following him._

"W-what is this place?"

_Kiyoshi looked around nervously._

"A very terrible place, not many survive…"

_Kiyoshi looked at the boy with surprise before biting his bottom lip._

"Oh…w-well that doesn't mean we cant be friends right?"

_The boy looked at Kiyoshi surprise in his eyes._

"You want to be friends with me?"

"Of course!"

_Kiyoshi smiled, and so did the boy._

_XxXxXx_

_The scene once again blurred, now they were outside surrounded by flowers and plants._

"What's your favorite flower, Afon-kun?"

"Agrimony."

"Why?"

"Because it means thankfulness…I'm very thankful to have a great friend like you."

_Kiyoshi grabbed Afon's hand with a bright smile._

"Then…lets stay friends forever."

_Afon returned the smile and gave a nod._

_XxXxXx_

_Kiyoshi—now seven—was walking down a hall when out of no where something grabbed his wrist and pressed him against said wall._

"Adolphe-sama. W-what are you doing?"

_Kiyoshi shook, fear in his eyes. The French boy—now looking to be the age of fourteen—said nothing as he pressed a leg in between Kiyoshi's and against the wall. There was no way for him to escape and Kiyoshi seemed to realize this._

"Adolphe-sama. P-please I have to do my chores."

**"Hmm…no."**

_He began to brand Kiyoshi's neck. Kiyoshi's eyes were wide with confusion._

"W-what are you doing Adolphe-sama?"

_Kiyoshi really is naïve and innocent. Adolphe pulled back gazing down at Kiyoshi with amused hunger._

**"You do not know?"**

"No."

_A creepy chuckle filled the halls as Adolphe pushed up Kiyoshi's head so they could look eye in eye._

**"Its called a kiss, some people do it because they love each other."**

"D-do you love me?"

**"No…maybe. Do you love me?"**

"Striped carnation."

**"What?"**

_There was a sound of a throat being cleared, standing a few feet away was a tall German boy, he looked a little like Germany only way younger and with thickly spiked hair._

"Adolphe, the boss wants to speak with you."

_The French boy glared at the slightly younger German before pulling away from Kiyoshi and leaving, though not before knocking his shoulder against the German._

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Mein name is Adalwulf, what is yours?"

"K-Kiyoshi."

_Kiyoshi was blushing darkly and the German's cheeks were a light pink._

_THIS WAS SO CUTE!_

_Though the slight growl from Ry said differently._

"Well, Kiyoshi, how long have you been here?"

"A year…you?"

"Five."

"Oh…"

"Adalwulf! You wouldn't believe how angry Adolphe_—_Oh! Hello, I'm Amanda."

_A girl about the same age as Adalwulf with lightly tanned skin, blonde hair, light blue eyes and freckles across her nose said._

"H-hello, my name is Kiyoshi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

XxXxXx

_Before more could happen the scene changed again, Kiyoshi was older possibly eight. He stood in front of Adolphe stiffly the French boy gazed down at him with a small sneer._

**"What will you give me if I get this lotion for your little friend?"** _his voice made my skin crawl and I broke out in cold sweat my hands fisted my clothing. Kiyoshi stared up at the French boy._

"I'll do anything you want." _he responded, softly._

_He smirked, eyes filled with delight._

**"Strip."**

_It blurred as Kiyoshi pulled his shirt over his head, now we were inside a bathroom. Amanda, and Afon were standing in front of Kiyoshi, Adalwulf was leaning against the wall, his face blank._

"Kiyo—why? why would you do this?" _Amanda was standing in front of Kiyoshi, eyes filled with fury and sorrow. Kiyoshi kept his eyes lowered as Afon continued to check him for wounds._

"You said you liked the smell and the only way for you to get it would be if-"

"If you had sex with Adolphe." _Amanda forced out threw clench teeth slamming down the scented lotion bottles._

"I'm sorry Amanda!" _Kiyoshi cried, sobbing, as Afon held him._

She sighed softly before her eyes filled with tears.

"I-Its just Kiyo, your so naïve and innocent, please don't do this again." _she begged, as she presses his hand._

"Ok…"

_XxXxXx_

_God so many blurs, my eyes widened when it came into focus._

"Let go Adolphe!" _Kiyoshi cried as Adolphe molested him._

**"But Kiyo-chan you are so cute when you fight, though you know you want _this_****."** _he whispered in Kiyoshi's ear as a tongue came out and licked the shell. His fingers dragging up Kiyoshi's shirt while his other hand fisted his hair so he could move Kiyoshi's head to the side and brand his neck._

"Non! arrêtez-vous!" _Kiyoshi cried as he continued to touch him gently —a lovers touch— I realized in disgust. Ry was watching with a dark glare positively livid. I however felt tears fill my eyes as I felt disgusted by such a touch that was suppose to bring Kiyoshi pleasure, god poor boy._

"Adolphe I **apologize** for interrupting but the boss wants to see Kiyoshi." _relief swam threw my system as Adalwulf came into sight._

**"Of course."** _he said in fake cheer as he pushed Kiyoshi into the direction of Adalwulf. Said boy grabbed onto Kiyoshi and pulled Kiyoshi against him in an overprotective gesture._

**"I shall see you both soon."** _he said before walking away._

"Adalwulf, you must cease with these excuses! Adolphe will_—_!"_ he was cut off by an unsuspected sudden kiss._

I was shocked, Ry was simply watching everything, jealousy in his eyes.

"Adalwulf…" _Kiyoshi whispered._

"Ich liebe dich Kiyo." _Adalwulf said his cheeks darkening, Kiyoshi stared up at him with widened matching eyes._

"Aishiteru Adalwulf." _he confessed softly._

_Too soon they were holding each other, lips melded together sweetly. It wasn't a French kiss, or even very passionate. It was instead a sweet kiss that only had the brushing of the skin on there mouths. They pulled back to breath in the air, there breaths conjoined as there lips were only centimeters apart. They dove back in pressing kiss after kiss to each others lips as they whispered there love for one another, I blushed wondering if Russia and I would ever share such kisses. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the jealous gaze of the French boy._

_XxXxXx_

_How many more blurs are there going to be?_

"What are you talking about…?" _Kiyoshi spoke in a state of shock._

**"I mean my dear precious Kiyo-chan, is that I am now your new boss."**

_Adolphe gave Kiyoshi a gleeful grin as his tanned hand covered Kiyoshi's own smaller pale one._

"B-b-but what has happened to the other_—_!" _Kiyoshi was cut off by his oily voice._

**"Kiyo Kiyo Kiyo, did you not see the resemblance between us? I suppose it might have been because I** _am_ younger and handsomer also I _do_ have blonde hair…"

_Kiyoshi shook, his body trembling._

"B-b-but w-where is Adalwulf!" _Kiyoshi exclaimed as he pulled his hand away and held it to his chest._

_Adolphe's once gleeful grin turned into an ugly frown as he slapped Kiyoshi across the face with such force it knocked him to the ground. Kiyoshi held his bruising cheek and looked up at him with fearful eyes._

"**My**_ **sweet** _**Kiyoshi I was just about to mention _him_** **along with your other _friends_**. **Bring them in boys**_!"_

_Ry covered my mouth as Kiyoshi—and I—gave a horrified shriek as the dead bodies of Amanda and Afon were dragged into the room along with the, currently, uninjured body of Adalwulf. Kiyoshi fell to his knees in front of them, Adalwulf had his arms and legs tied together and his body was held up by two Frenchmen with similar smirks while Amanda and Afon were simply dropped to the floor with sickening thuds. Kiyoshi went to touch Adalwulf, the last of his family, but his arms were immediately grabbed and held painfully behind his back as he was forced into a humiliating position._

**"Someone has been lying to me."** _a groan was heard and I looked up to see a knife in Adalwulf's shoulder._

"No! Stop!" _Kiyoshi cried in terror._

**"You know it's all your fault."** _another groan, I felt tears fill my eyes as I looked away, Kiyoshi was sobbing._

"M-my fault…?" _Kiyoshi asked as though in a trance._

**"Why of course."** _another groan with a shaky pant afterwards._

"How…?" _he asked._

**"****You fell in love with this _filth_** **when you were supposed to be _mine_**!" _a shout of pain._

"Please stop! Your hurting him!"_ Kiyoshi exclaimed._

"Well if you insist." _that voice was teasing and filled with dark intentions._

"Kiyoshi." _Adalwulf spoke._

"Adalwulf…what is it…?" _I heard Kiyoshi whisper._

"Do not look!"

_his voice was filled with panic, I looked up and immediately felt the need to vomit. Adalwulf had at least three or four knives sticking out of his body, blood flowing from the wounds but the worst part had to be the gun pointed at his head._

"Adalwulf…please tell me what you must say." _Kiyoshi whispered tears running down his face._

"…Ich liebe dich." _I felt myself smile as Kiyoshi opened his mouth to confess the same._

_"Ai-"_

_BANG!_

_My eyes became wide as Kiyoshi looked up, finally allowed too. Adalwulf was laying on the ground now blood beginning to surround his body in a puddle._

_Kiyoshi's arms were bound together and his feet were bound apart, though he must not have feel it and the mixture of Frenchmen and Japanese men began to leave._

**"You know this is all your fault."** _Adolphe said above Kiyoshi._

_XxXxXx_

_It was dark and familiar, I realized it was the place where Ry found Kiyoshi._

**"Did you miss me Kiyoshi? I cant believe we were separated."**

"Striped carnations and black roses."

**"Aww…your so mean to me Kiyoshi, and yet your so sweet and nice to everyone else."**

"Yellow Carnations."

**"Yes I know but do you know what? I love you."**

"Black roses."

**"You already told me to die."**

_Kiyoshi looked away but he was shaking, obviously fearful. It became worst when Adolphe pinned him to the alley wall a knife in hand._

**"I love you, Kiyoshi. And because of that I decided to give you a present."**

"Non! Don't please!"

_A high pitched shriek filled the air, I vomited as Adolphe slowly dug the knife into Kiyoshi's left eye._

**"Now everyone will know who you—"**

_Adolphe crashed into a wall, injured._

_Everything seemed to pass in pictures, I already knew what was going to happen Ry was going to kill Adolphe and then help Kiyoshi._

_XxXxXx_

_We were in a bathroom now, Kiyoshi was sitting in a tub hands in his lap, he kept his head facing Ry._

"How are you even awake?"

"I have been threw worst."

"I don't doubt that."

"I know, it is pretty…ugly."

"What are you talking about?"

"My scars…"

_Ry hesitantly cupped Kiyoshi's cheek, Kiyoshi winced before leaning into the touch._

"I see scars more as a story." _Kiyoshi bit his bottom lip, cheeks turning red, and they began to lean closer to each other until Ry blinked and shoved himself away. Kiyoshi watched in confusion._

"How old are you?" _Ry asked looking away from Kiyoshi._

"Thirteen." _Kiyoshi whispered looking down.*_

_My eyes widened, I thought he was older._

_After a moment of hesitation Ry returned if only to continue to clean up Kiyoshi's eye before sighing with a slight nip to his bottom lip._

"Well I guess this will have to make due for now. I'll take you to a doctor in the morning."

Kiyoshi nodded with a slight smile.

"Thank you."

_XxXxXx_

_God so many blurs._

_Kiyoshi was spinning and smiling as he and Ry stood in a field of flowers._

"Ry!" _Kiyoshi ran to Ry arms spread as he hugged him lovingly a red carnation in his hand._

"What does this one mean?" _Ry murmured eyeing the flower in Kiyoshi's hand. Kiyoshi smiled pulling Ry closer as he leaned up._

"My heart aches for you."

_Ry blushed darkly as he looked down at Kiyoshi._

_"He was fourteen and a little too innocent. If he knew how much I wanted him he probably wouldn't have said that." Ry whispered._

_Ok…didn't need to know that…_

_The Ry in the memory hugged Kiyoshi to him tightly and kissed his forehead making Kiyoshi giggle happily._

_XxXxXx_

_It was another scene, Kiyoshi was staring at himself in the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw, Kiyoshi's left eye was red…**blood red**._

_"The donor had red eyes, Kiyoshi never liked looking at it because it made him feel disgusting." Ry whispered as the Ry in the memory hugged Kiyoshi around the waist head on Kiyoshi's shoulder._

"What's wrong, Nevini?" _Kiyoshi sighed leaning back in Ry's arms._

"My eyes."

"What about them?"

"They make me feel…odd."

"That's the reason you cover the red one isn't it."

_Kiyoshi nodded, Ry sighed nuzzling Kiyoshi's neck._

"I think you look fine."

_Kiyoshi smiled before placing a new bandage over his left eye and fixing his bangs in front of said eye._

"You make me so happy Ry."

_Ry blushed darkly and Kiyoshi giggled while poking Ry's cheek._

_XxXxXx_

_The scene changed again, it was a scene I remember and disliked._

_Kiyoshi was pale but his cheeks were flushed with fever._

_I turned away unable to watch, Ry was watching sadly._

"Amanda, Afon…Adalwulf?" _I turned quickly and in shock as Kiyoshi stared at his three friends. Giving Adalwulf a guilty look. Adalwulf gave a small smile before cupping Kiyoshi's face._

"Hey, don't worry as long as your happy I'm happy." _Kiyoshi smiled and hugged Adalwulf before kissing his cheek in a friendly manner._

"Kiyoshi were so happy for you…but your death wasn't an accident."

"I love_—_!" _Kiyoshi covered his mouth eyes wide._

"Kiyoshi listen **_now_** you can only say "I love you Ry," unfair I know but you can communicate by flowers. We need you to understand there is a little boy who's going to die…it was going to be either you or him… but you'll be with your love again. However, you have to watch out for_—_!"

_XxXxXx_

_The scene turned dark and changed, Kiyoshi was hiding behind a tree eyes filled with sadness as he watched Ry disappear into my body. He held a pansy in his hands keeping it to his chest._

"I love you Ry." _he murmured as tears ran down his cheeks. Rubbing his eyes gently he faced the mist thing._

**"Oh how sssssweet! You must be the demonsssss little lover. Your sssssoo cute!"**

_Kiyoshi frowned holding a yellow carnation._

**"Oh my! Which meaning issss it? Rejection? Disssdain? You have dissssapointed me?"**

_the mist laughed while Kiyoshi turned away, already leaving._

**"Ssssee you later cutie!"**

_Kiyoshi answered with a light glare._

_XxXxXx_

_There was a sound of laughter._

_"Come on Kuro!" my eyes turned wide._

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" _my voice yelled._

_I noticed Kiyoshi watching us from behind a tree a small smile on his lips and a Lily of the Valley in his hand._

_XxXxXx_

_Ry and I were now in a flower field Kiyoshi standing across from us with a pansy in his hands._

_"Why did you show us this?"_

_He looked away before his pansy turned into a primrose._

_"Why do you feel desperate?" Ry asked._

_He held a zinnia, __Hyacinth, and a begonia._

_"There's nothing you have to be sorry for, and I suppose your warning us about the mist?"_

_He nodded with a thankful smile._

_An arbutus was now in his hands, Ry smiled stepping forward as he enveloped Kiyoshi in a hug kissing him as he did so. I looked away giving them space I was surprised when someone poked my shoulder._

_Kiyoshi held out a sunflower with a small forget-me-not tied around it, he tipped his head with a smile._

_I knew the sunflower meant that he was talking about Russia but what did the forget-me-not mean?_

_"He's asking if you love Russia."_

_My face warmed and I gave a nod. He smiled and clapped, his flowers turning into a bells of Ireland with a four leaf clover._

_"He's wishing you luck."_

_I smiled as Kiyoshi opened his arms for a hug._

I blinked and opened my eyes the flowers were still on my chest.

* * *

><p>Go ahead.<p>

Cry.

Get it out now.

I already did.

This really border the T-M rating doesn't it?

Who cares.

I love it.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back.

I am such a lazy bum.

But hey, my Internets been out too.

So...yeah.

ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

><p>I stared at the flowers in my hand, smiling softly.<p>

That is, until I heard the sound of glass breaking.

I sighed.

As I walked toward the source, which was from Mei's room, I realized this was more serious than I thought.

As I walked into her room, everyone had alread congregated at her window, which I looked at in horror. Blood splatter was surrounding it.

"She...ran off." said Erisa, staring at the ground outside.

"We need to look for her. Split up." I said calmly.

_You sure?_ Said Ry.

_ Yeah, we'll be able to find her faster._ I said, before telling everyone where to go.

"Erisa, you take Swiss and the Asian nations. Alex, you take Austria, Germany, and Italy. Angela and Jo, take France, Prussia and Canada. I'll take Russia, England And America." I said, in a commanding tone.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP BECAUSE I AM LAZY. <strong>RANDOM QUOTE: **Was this 'Fergie' douche muffin illiterate or something?**

* * *

><p>As my group walked around the surrounding forest, I began noticing some things.<p>

1. America and England argue. A lot.

2. They are way too loud.

3. They are SO in love with each other.

4. There was a small trail of blood on the ground.

I decided the fourth one was the most important. For now.

Russia suddenly stopped me. I looked up at him, as he pointed quietly to what I could see now were slashes on the trees.

Oh great.

She has her knives.

JUST FREAKIN' GREAT.

"Um...Kuro?" said England, gaining my attention.

"Yes?" I said, looking at him slowly.

"I think I may be able to get Mei back...using my wand." He said slowly.

I blinked.

"You mean...we would have found Mei already...if you used your wand?" I asked slowly.

"Yes"

...

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU USE IT EARLIER?" I screamed, making several birds fly.

As he laughed nervously, he pulled his wand from his boot, and waved it a few times.

"Coma goa donta knowa, staya awaya noa, coma goa donta knowa, MEI" He said, before there was a flash of light, and a thumping noise.

"What the heck, aru?" said a amiliar female voice.

IT WORKED!

"Mei!" I said.

Wait a minute...

Why was my voice so...little sounding?

"OHMYGOSHCHIBIKURO." Said Mei, who was COVERED IN BLOOD.

AND SQUEALING.

AT ME.

"W-what?" I said, backing up slightly.

"Um...we may have a problem..." said England.

I think.

It sounded like...

I turned to see Chibi England standing in over-sized clothes.

...Why were we the same height?

I suddenly realized something.

England turned us into chibis.

Well, some of us...

"WHAT THE HELLLLL?" I screamed in my small voice.

* * *

><p>THIS TOOK SO LOOONG.<p>

Kuro: WHY AM I SO SMALL?

Russia: I think you look cute, da?

Kuro: *blush* R-really?

Me: Before this turns into fluff fest, we better go!

REVIEW~!


	22. MESSAGE

Hey guys.

Sorry I haven't been updating.

My family and I have been staying at my aunts house, and she has no internet.

Any who, I'm AM moving.

TO MISSIOURI!

Any fellow fans in the

ST. LOUIS AREA Of MISSIOURI!

When I move, find me!

I have a pic of me on my Deviantart file!

I'm Hetaliafangirlforeve!

FIND ME!

I WILL NEED FRIENDS!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola mi amigos!

I am updating while staying at my mom's friends house!

Get ready for A CHAPTER or two...!

Starting...NOW!

(BTW, I will fit a lot of the chapters into one due to my time limit. be warned.)

* * *

><p>THIS.<p>

IS.

SO.

WWWEEEIIIRD.

I can't belive England turned us into chibis.

And we have been invited to the White House.

Also, that China has a panda birthmark.

...*giggle snort*

I can't complain, due to the fact Russia has been holding onto me at all times.

...Oh GOD I AM SO CRUSHING.

But that is besides the point. We need clothing.

Ther letter in that told us that we're going to D.C. said it was a masqurade. Hmmm...

Shopping.

As most of the nations (and my friends) growned at that fact, I cheered.

As England used another weird spell, I imagined what outfits we should wear...

...matching...pairings...MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

""::::""""::::""""::::""""":::;;""TIMESKIP:::""""::::":":"""""""":::::::

As we got to ther dress store, I squealed. This was going to be so much fun.

While I stalked all the dress I saw one that stood out. It was Yellow and pac Man themed. ...Jo. I tossed it to her, which made3 her jump and drop her camera. Japan picked it up, giving it to her. Their hands touched. bother blushed. ...MWUAHAHAHAHA.

As I gave Angie a star themed dress, I stopped and looked at a mostly greeen kimono like dress. Oh that's for Mei. (Cue more tossing of dresses. It accidently hit China, who got the idea.) And...Green pirate outfit. RISSSSSSYYYYY~ ...*shudder* I think she heard me think that... Alex found his 'Phantom of the Opera' like outfit. Appropriate.

And...That leaves me... I looked around the store until I found the one...

A longe white/blue blillowing dress with longs sleeves.

There were flowers adorning it...

_I like it... _Said Ry.

I went straight to the dressing room.

I squealed coming out~

"SO SHHIIINNNYYY" I said, spinning.

As everyone saw our outfits, I thought about what the nations should wear...GOOD THING I AM PREPARED~

As a female version of France (Creppy) wrapped our outfits, i ran to the limo, anticipating our return, so i could dress up my lovely little nations~

* * *

><p>I had to jam a few chappies into one, but the next will be long, and have some parts the others won't.<p>

Alsom, I really want to do Alex's side of the story.

There is a lot that happens to him we don't know...

...

...

OMG HE'S THE CANADA!

*faints*


End file.
